An Ancient Flower
by Jedi Tc
Summary: Aeris as a young girl meets someone she cant forget... In the future.. what will she do? Will she ever see this girl again? [Third Chapter tells us alittle about Miyu's history and Aeris last wish]
1. Awakening

Read this before you read anything else!!   
I know almost nothing about Final Fantasy VII. Yes, I've played it.. but that was soo long ago. And despite of that.. the one I have chosen for the main character I actually hate.. Aeris (Aerith) I don't think she's OOC but I know nothing about her background.. sorta.. So just bare with me or something.. This fic is going to be a little odd  
  
(This is also my first FF VII Fic except for the Kingdom hearts fic where Cloud plays a lethal role… link: )  
  
Oh.. and For the Rate… It's going to get messy in later chapters…  
  
I love Squaresoft For making these games… And dude… That own kinda everything in this fic… 'cept for the original Character Miyu. Steal her and you're dead…  
  
This is about when Aeris is a young girl.. In the age about six or seven.  
Chapter I Awakening   
  
In the opposite of her cellmate this girl was acting quite nervous. Why was she here? What kind of place was this? Was she ever going to get out? Her Emerald eyes moved continuously back and forth. Now and then she heard footsteps outside the heavy door and every time she crawled up against the wall. Every now and then she also ogled at the woman in the bed. She seemed to be sleeping quite tight. Her chest slowly moved up and down and her breathing seemed to be normal.  
  
At last she was so tired of being on the edge that her head dropped to her knees and she closed here eyes. She started to relax despite the impulses of fear that ram through her body countless times. Strands of her brown hair fell from the green band one by one. And just as she fell into a slight situation that gave her peace the stranger in the room spoke.  
  
"I wouldn't sleep in here of I were you..."  
  
"Uh?" She instantly straightened her neck and looked over at the girl. She still lay in the bed not moving at all. When she thought about it she was just about her own age.  
  
"These cells will bring you nothing but nightmares. Too many souls still lingers. Can't you feel it?" And she turned over her head and opened her eyes to look at the brown haired girl.  
  
"Aah!" She gasped when she met her eyes. Fear and despair struck her own as she saw the colour of them. The left held a dark blue colour, just as dark as the night sky. The right was red, a blood red colour edged with a yellow garland a black outlines.  
  
"You're afraid of my eyes?" She slightly smiled and sat up. Soon it became quite obvious to the girl in the corner that this girl had been the centre of attention in some kind of experiment. Long scars were running on her legs. Her wrist and ankles still held open wounds from the struggling to get out of the leather straps that would hold her down. Her skimpy clothes exposed much of her body. "They would be the least that scares you. Which floor are you from?"  
  
"Eeh..." She was still uncertain if she should talk to this stranger. She looked so could. Her skin was white as if the sun hadn't reached it for years. And her red clothes probably hid the fact that there was dried blood on them. But since the silence lay between them she made up her mind that it would probably be the best to talk. If the other girl got bored she... Well... who knows what she would do! "From the Second floor."  
  
"Ouch..." She said as she leaned against the wall. "Kinda cruel to take you up here directly from one of the lowest floors isn't it. What have you done?"  
  
Her words only worried the child more. What kind of place was this? Where had they found this monster like being? And why was she in the same cell as her? Even her voice sounded as if it didn't belong to her. It was far to grown up. To calm to understanding. She seemed to know too much at this young age! She ignored her question and shyly stared at her. The black straight hair that framed her face seemed surprisingly clean. It looked like it just had been washed, it was still kind of wet. A drop fell from it and she followed it to the white painted floor. Her eyes widened as she realised that it was blood.  
  
She closed her mouth and swallowed hard. There... There was blood in her... hair? She raised her head to meet the eyes of this girl again. She still looked the same. Apparently awaiting an answer to her question. Was this some kind of mind control? She pressed her legs closer to herself. Was this girl a cannibal or something? Was she going to get eaten in this cold sterile unfriendly room so sealed off from the rest of the world? She didn't want this! She never had done anything to deserve this! Why... WHY?  
  
"WHY???" She couldn't hold it within herself anymore. The pain was too pounding inside herself. There were too many questions without an answer. A tear made it down her cheek and was soon followed by plenty of friends. The other girl just looked at her.  
  
"You shouldn't do that." She said plainly. "The guards will come. It's needless to suffer in vain."  
And as she said soon the door was opened. And in the door stood a man dressed in white laboratory clothes and thick black sunglasses. He looked at the calm girl first and then over at the one that was crying.  
  
"What in the world!" he shouted mad and turned his head out the room. "Guards!" And he looked at the girl again. "You are not supposed to be here my little ancient flower." He smiled vaguely. "Not yet anyway" He added under his breath not letting the sound travel to anyone else. "Aeris... Be calm..." he said while he moved inside the cell and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You will be taken from this place."  
  
The other girls eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth. "The least you can do is to be honest with her..." She said coldly and received the attention from the doctor. "She's going to end up here either way isn't she...?" Fearless she met the eyes of the man. He grabs Aeris hand and holds it, almost gently. She slowly stopped crying and silently she sobbed and wiped her face as she followed the doctor. He grabbed the jawbone of the other girl and looked at her with a smile. A smile she very well knew.  
  
"You talk too much Miyu... Maybe we should fix that..." He smiled as the girl still didn't show any fear despair or such. She had become a true masterpiece almost. Fearless... Careless... Motionless. Aeris looked up at him in surprise though. She knew he was a no good man. But so far he had actually been quite nice to her. He did... this to people? She looked at the girl once more and the looks that were going on between them. Suddenly she felt so much sadness from the girl. She tilted her head and realised that she wasn't a cold monster. They had done this to her...  
  
"Hojo... what are you doing here?" Another man asked as he stood in the door. The two doctor's exchange looks and then he looked down at Aeris and smiled at her. "Adorable child isn't she... in difference to little Miyu here."  
  
"Were you going to take her down?" Hojo asked looking into Miyu's eyes once more. He could see the hatred burning from her eyes. If she could she would probably kill him in cold blood with her own two hands. "Yes she has been here for five days now." And Hojo smiled again. "Leave her here another three." And he heard this weak little growling from her throat. But all he did was kept smiling.  
  
A/N: So… What did you think of it? Please leave a review for me! The second chapter is being written in this very second ^_^ So a continuation is up. But PLEASE!! REVIEW MEEE!! ^____^  
  
Oh I can't forget… Than you Evil_Aeris-San For inspiring me for this fic! You can read her fiction on:   
  
Arigato Minna! 


	2. A Step of Freedom

Second chapter.. Don't own anything 'cept Miyu..  
  
'nuff Said  
  
R/R ^_^  
Chapter II A Step of Freedom  
  
When Aeris and Hojo walked away from the room the little girl started to realize something. The man who was holding her hand possessed true evil within his soul. Suddenly she could just feel things. A pang bursted within her and she seemed to hear all of these calls.. Whispers.. Pleading voices. "Help us..." "Please Save us." "The planet is dying.." Softly she closed her eyes and a tear strolled down her cheek. Because of her this little girl would be forced to endure more of these cruel torturing. She didn't speak a word all the way down to her room. Not even on questions she answered.  
  
When she heard the door close behind her she sank down to her knees. Her arms were hanging lifeless at her sides. Her head dropped down and she watched her knees. Silently, slowly she felt her tears streaming down her cheeks. Something had awoken inside of her. Suddenly she could hear things, voices. She understood peoples feeling. She even heard cries for freedom through the walls. It was terrible. Horrible. But the most frightening voice of them all was the voice from outside.  
  
"We need you... We will die without you help. Please save us..." The voice of the planet with all of its souls. A symphony of wonderful angelic voices twisted in agony and despair. It felt like her very soul was dying. She had to get out of here. Out to the planet. She must answer to her call. She must...   
  
~Crack~ . . . ~schreeeeeeeeech~  
  
She opened her eyes and to her own surprise the very well shut (glued and nailed) window was open. She gasped and folded her hands at her chest. She got up on her small legs and let them carry her over to the window. The breeze outside seemed almost to pull her out. Was it so strong? The will of the nature? She put her tiny little hands on the windowsill and tried to heavy herself so she could look out. But she wasn't strong enough. She let go oh her grip and scanned the room hastily and gripped a chair to stand on. When stuck her head outside the building she was quite surprised by the looks of it. Where was the sweet nature? All she cloud she was these horrible ugly black houses, factories and such. She looked down and noticed that it wasn't too far to the ground.  
  
She gathered all the amount of courage she could ever have and climbed up at the window. She looked down and clinged to the wall for a while before she simply let go and jumped down to take ground. At first she was stunned... What was she doing? What would this bring her? She looked around and saw the people crossing the streets and walking here and there. She took her first step... a step of freedom. A smile danced over her lips and it felt as if a rock had fallen from her heart. Her emerald eyes left the ground and hastily the steps of her feet increased and soon she disappeared in to the black City.  
  
/- Back in the Cell -\  
  
When Hojo left the other doctor looked at the girl with dark bottomless black eyes. The silence was thick. However the girl made no sound or movement. She plainly met his eyes with only one though in her mind. 'What will my punishment be?' She was certain of it. He wouldn't leave her alone now. She got the blame for upsetting one of those precious ancient people. What the fuck was so special about those anyway? Well it was needless to cogitate about it.  
  
"You have some damn nerve Miyu... And someday it's going to take you to hell." He said as he grabbed her arm, harsh. She just blinked her eyes calmly and answered back. "I hope you'll enjoy bringing me there." And the grip around her upper arm tightened. Nothing more was spoken between the two of them. Her eyes were aimed straight to the furthest point away in the corridor. These white walls and cold floors single-handedly could make you insane.   
  
Avery step she took made the cold spread through her body more and more. The floor was really cold. And she had nothing on here feet. She didn't care though. Nothing seemed to matter for her. Her eyes were so blank. If someone offered her freedom she would probably ask what the word meant. And by the explanation she wouldn't understand that such a thing existed. The only freedom she knew was relief. The relief of being left alone for once. The relief of being forgotten.  
  
"I'll take it from here." A dark spiteful voice sounded. The girl turned her head and saw the features of Hojo. 'Oh just great' She thought to herself. Of everyone, she knew, of experience, that Hojo was the worst of them all. She had never seen his eyes through those glasses he wore. And she wasn't sure that she wanted to either. When the doctor let go of her hand she simply relaxed and waited for Hojo to catch up with them.  
  
"With pleasure. I was hoping to work on subject 27 today anyway." And the doctor walked away without another word. Hojo stopped before the girl and looked down at her. Again with his spiteful smile. "Smile and I'll give you your freedom, girl." He said calmly, knowing that the girl wouldn't smile. And she didn't why would she? She had never heard of the word before. Even less the meaning of it. She had never been free. "Good girl." He said and turned around towards a door. "Ah.. Why not take this one today..." He said and took out a key card from his inner pocket and placed it in the slit. A sound announced that he was authorised to enter and the door automatically opened.  
  
Miyu could feel the thick air from inside. It wasn't as the other rooms. This one was smaller. And when Hojo pressed the button for the light to come on she saw a cage in the centre of the room. A Pentagon formed cage. She stared at it for a while. What could it be used for? What pain would she be forced to endure within it? "Get in." He said demanding when the door before her opened at the cage. Without hesitation she did as she was told and stepped inside. The door closed and she heard Hojo's voice instructing her from the three speakers in the room.  
  
"Soon there will be another subject in this cage. And you are the one deciding how much pain you must endure. If you defeat the subject that will be the en of this test. Understood?" She looked down at her hands. "Understood." She said with a strong voice and waited. She heard another door in another end of the cage open. She raised her head and met the burning red yellow eyes of a wolf. There were three men to just get him into the cage. At last he faced the girl. He continuously growled and the girl tilted her head. Paying more attention to one of his eyes that wouldn't seem to open. His fur was interesting to the girl. Red as bright bright blood. On one of his 'shoulders' there was a mark. "Red XIII" She said calmly and the wolf instantly stared at her.  
  
"Fight!" The doctor urged them and the wolf threw himself over the girl to attack her. She moved as fast as she could to avoid him but eventually his claws found their path to her body and dug deep in her skin. She felt the pain surrounding her shoulder and she fell to the ground. Her right hand stretched out to ease the fall as much as she could. She frowned at the pain and closed her eyes hard. But to the wolf's surprise he could watch the wound he had just made... healing. "What?" He growled. And the girl got up on her legs, watching him. Her eyes narrowed and took advantage of the stunned wolf. She clenched her fist and knocked him right over the nose. And she kept hitting until he caught her arm between his fangs.  
  
He could feel then digging all the way down to the bone and the blood tickling into his mouth. A young girl's blood. She didn't stop to feel the pain or to realize what just happened. Miyu would try to take advantage of this situation also. And so she did. With her free hand she collected some blood on the fingers and sprinkled it into his one eye. He roared as he let go of her hand and she advanced at him and tog grip around his throat, starting to choke him.   
  
Hojo smiled. Even without any armour or weapon she managed to lock down this animal. And her healing ability was improving. It was healing faster now than before. "Enough." He said calmly as he realised that she wasn't going to let go of the wolf. More then anything he would like this girl to have death on her hands. Only he couldn't let this object be her first victim.  
  
Miyu let the animal go and watched him walk over to the opening of the cage. He turned his head around and faced her eyes. Still they were the same. He felt a chill rushing through his whole body. To lose your soul at this young age. He felt sorry for the girl. "Well done Miyu. Now you can step out of the cage. It seems like your ability has increased. We'll go to the first room." And as his voice disappeared from the speakers a lump started to form in her Stomach. There was no other room she had learnt to hate as much as that.  
  
A/N: Now You've Read… now on with the Review ^_^ 


	3. A Last wish

So far me only own Miyu.. nothing more..  
And PLEASE! If SOMEONE is reading this.. Review! It's getting kinda pointless to update…  
Chapter III A Last wish   
  
Faint was the smell she still could feel. This sweet sent she never wanted to leave. When she felt the cold water surrounding her she opened her eyes. Suddenly she remembered something and almost panicked. She had to say it before she left this world. She had to help her! It was the least thing she could do. She hade to collect all of her strength one last time.  
  
"Cloud..." She whispered between her pink almost lifeless lips. And the boy was surprised. His blue eyes looked down at her with a great hint of sorrow within them. "You're still alive?" He whispered quietly. He wanted to reach out for her to grab her and take her back to life. But a voice within him kept repeating it was pointless and held him from performing his action. Aeris swallowed and used up her last bit of afford on the next sentence. "Please... Save Miyu from Hojo..." And she closed her eyes for the last time. She felt how that cold water slowly surrounded her body more and more. And with it her mind was slipping away from this conscious world.  
  
Cloud held his head down, staring at his feet. Miyu? Who was it that was so important that it was her last wish to save him... or her? He raised his head to meet the eyes of everyone, after a while of silence he discreetly asked. "Have anyone heard the name Miyu before?" Tifa's eyes widened and she slightly recoiled.. Cloud noticed this and watched her. "You have?" She swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. "I've heard of her..." She said silently. Cloud walked up to her and looked down her eyes. He didn't let her escape from their sight. He didn't let her own eyes look anywhere else than into his. "Who is she?" He demanded.  
  
"I think anyone in Midgar has heard about her at least one time. It's said that she... she was caught by Shinra at young age. And ever since that time they have performed all this experiments on her. They even managed to change the eye colour radically. Once there were three boys that met her..." She stopped herself and looked away from him. Why did he want to know this? Cloud grabbed her jaw and forced her head back to meet her eyes again. "What happened.?" She sighed lightly and continued. "Well the first one nothing happened to. He was only locked up in the same cell as her. But he talked to her. And from what she said... it seemed as if she believed that was what done to her, was the normal way of life. She didn't even know the meaning of the word freedom. The other two..." "The other two?" Cloud tried to hurry her up. "One of the scientists made her fight them... Only one came out of there alive... He said that her eyes had lost their soul... She was like a mindless puppet, only acting on commands."  
  
"A puppet of Hojo huh?" And finally he broke the eye contact. He looked over his shoulder and heard Aeris words echo in his mind 'Please... Save Miyu from Hojo...' He sighed slowly and clenched his fist. 'A mindless puppet, only acting on commands.' "AH! That's enough!" He shouted mindless. "What is?" Barret asked.  
  
"I'm going back to Midgar." Cloud said solely and grabbed his sword which he had driven down into the ground. He pulled it up and firmly placed it on his back. When he was about to walk away Tifa stood in front of him. "Why?" He sighed and glanced at the lake once more. "Because I have to." And he blinked slowly when he looked at Tifa again. Finally he smiled weakly. "It was Aeris last wish. She wants Miyu to be saved... Will you help me?" Tifa's eyes widened but she said nothing. Aeris last wish? When on earth did she ask that? But... If Cloud was the one who wanted to fulfil it... "Of course I will." She smiled back.  
  
/- Midgar, Shinra, Cell 77 -\  
Slowly was her stomach rising and falling as she breathed. Her hands lied strapped down at her sides. Her feet also held down by leather bands. The bright light from above did nothing but irritate her eyes continuously. And soon she felt a warm hand on her right arm. She turned her head as much as she could to watch the being. "Good morning my child..." Truth was she wasn't a child anymore. If you thought about it she had never been a child. But now she was grown, as a woman. "Do you know this day?" The voice asked. "No, is it special?" She asked with no real enthusiasm. "Of course it is!" He smiled as he bent down so she could se his face. "It's Your 21 birthday..." "What does that mean?" She asked Hojo in a calm manner. How amazed could you not be of her coolness despite the fact that she was strapped down on an operating table.   
  
"It means that you have lived for 21 years nor my child." She looked straight at Hojo as always. "Is that much?" Hojo closed his eyes and nodded vaguely. "Yes you could say so my child." "Alright." She answered and aimed her head upwards again. Hojo smiled and walked over to a table. He picked up a tool and lit up a gas container and started to anneal the tool over the blue flame. "I have made a special present for you." And when the iron was hot enough he walked over to the girl. "Hope you'll like it..." He said as he pressed down the red-hot iron on her right arm.   
  
Miyu instantly pressed down the screams back into her throat and clenched her teeth. The muscles in her arm tensed and twitched. Of all pains it was to be burnt that hurt the most. First the strong reaction of the muscles. The desperate instinct to get away from the heat. And then when the heat doesn't go away they try to adapt in some sort of way. The burning pain slowly, slowly grows neutral. And when finally the feeling is so rubbed in the iron is taken away. The cold fills the void and you can feel it burning with cold. Nothing is pressuring the muscles but still it hurts just as much. And the irritation will last for days after. Even the slightest touch or change of temperature will force the brain to recall what happened.  
  
"There... Isn't it beautiful?" He smiled as he put down the iron stamp in a bowl of water. The fuzz from cooling it down spread through the room as a taunting sound. Miyu opened her dense eyes and looked down at her arm as much as she could. She saw the red letters covering a 5x15 centimetres area. "What does it say?" She asked since she lacked the ability to read. "It reads 'Happy Birthday'... So you would always remember this day." She blinked slowly and looked up the roof again. "It's the same day isn't it?" She asked with an almost scarcely calm voice. Almost with a hint of joy in it. "Same day?" Hojo asked not understanding what she meant. "The same day I first met him..." And a weak smile grew on her lips.  
  
"Him? Aaah Oh yes... The first day indeed. I never thought you would remember that so long." He said as he continued with the experiment of the day.  
  
"Hmm... Like I would ever forget..."  
And she let her mind slip away. She didn't notice the carvings that were placed on the same arm.  
  
/~ Miyu's FlashBack ~\  
  
She was looking straight down the hallway as she always did when the scientist suddenly stopped sooner then usually. "You are going up one floor today Miyu." he said with a dark voice. She looked up at his face and then stepped inside the elevator. To move up a floor could mean two things. Either you were going to suffer more the next day or your mind was about to be tested. The weak ping from the elevator sounded and the doors slid open. "This way." He said and led her to a door. He grabbed the card from his pocket and looked down at the girl. "Don't be afraid. The man inside wont hurt you. Try to get some sleep. We will need you to be relaxed in the morning." And he opened the door for her to step inside.  
  
So she did and when she raised her head from looking at the floor she met a pair of, almost glowing, eyes. Not showing a hint of anything she walked over to sit in the other corner of the cell. There were no pieces of furniture within the walls. The man raised his head and looked at her. She placed her arms around her knees and her head dropped down. She closed her eyes to get some sleep. "I wouldn't sleep in here of I were you..." The man cut of her attempt of getting some rest. She raised her head too look at him. "You're not me." She said simply and blinked. "Heh..." He smiled vaguely. And her eyes widened as he smiled. It was the first time she ever saw someone smile that wasn't one of those scientists who just smiled for the wrong reasons. "Why did you do that?" She asked rapidly. "Do what?" He raised an eyebrow at her question.  
  
"You smiled... Why?" Again he smiled vaguely. "Cause it wasn't an answer that I expected. People usually never talk back to me like that." "Why?" She questioned the older boy. "Hm.. I don't know really." Miyu rose and walked over to look at him. She bent down to look closer at his green glowing eyes. She had seen that colour somewhere before. But she couldn't figure out from where. "The scientist told me you wouldn't hurt me. Are they afraid of you?" He nodded vaguely. "Most of them are. Here.." He said and patted the place next to him. "Why don't you sit down? As they said... I won't hurt you." She tilted her head somewhat and then sat down next to him. She looked up at him from the side and eventually he turned his head towards her. "You don't speak much do you?" "I have nothing to say." "Have you been here long?" He asked blinking once or twice. "Is there any other place to be?" She asked with a strange expression.  
  
And the stranger mans eyes narrowed. She didn't know of any other place than this? What a life. "What's your name?" "Answer my question first." She answered fast. "Yes, there is. Now answer mine." She blinked and looked away from him. "Miyu.. They call me that.. It's not my real name though." "What's you real name then?" And she shook her head slightly. "I won't tell you." "Why?" "Because anyone who speaks my name falls asleep. And never wakes up again..." He recoiled somewhat. 'She's one of them?' "It's horrible." She said silently. She shook her head to get it off her mind and looked at him again. "So what's your name then?" "Eeh mine?" She nodded. "Sephiroth."  
  
She looked at him a little closer. He looked as if he was around the age of seventeen. She laid eyes on his hair and something flashed before her. A man holding his hand out with a smile on his lips. Surrounded by nature in all of its glory. "You remind me of someone." She said monotonous. "I do? Who?" She shrugged. "I have no idea." He smiled as he looked straight. "Why don't you try and catch some sleep." "I thought you told me not to." He nodded. "But I don't think you would the spirits get to you." And when he turned his head to look down at her he noticed that she was already sleeping, leaning her head at his shoulder. He smiled vaguely. "I hope you find him. It's for everybody's best."  
  
/~ End Miyu's FlashBack ~\ 


End file.
